Cartas de Navidad
by Liss83
Summary: Harry tiene un admirádor secreto. Y Draco esta aprendiendo lo que son los celos
1. Chapter 1

Es corto pero ojala les guste.

El colegio estaba prácticamente vacío. Muy poco pocos alumnos no habían ido a casa en esas fiestas. Él se había quedado ya que sus padres habían ido de paseo al caribe, y él detestaba el sol. Le irritaba su piel.

Como cada mañana, bajó al Gran Comedor y se sentó en su mesa. Desde ahí podía ver perfectamente la gran mata de pelo negro que iba en todas direcciones sin ningún control. Aun no habían llegado las lechuzas, así que se distrajo viendo como Potter conversaba con sus compañeros, hasta que vio como Neville se arrimaba al salvador del mundo mágico y colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras este sonreía. Harry le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y se inclinó un poco y le susurro algo al oído, por lo que Neville había lanzado una risita

-Draco, si no te controlas tu yugular va explotar y vas a manchar mi túnica de sangre, sin contar que arruinaras mi desayuno – dijo el moreno de su lado

-¿No sé de qué hablas, Blaise? – dijo Draco aparentando tranquilidad, pero se había dado cuenta de había apretado tanto la manos que se había enterrado su uñas en las palmas y estaba sangrando

-De eso hablo – dijo s amigo

-Lo que pasa es mi padre me había prometido que pasaríamos unos días en un castillo embrujado en Transilvania – dijo el rubio – y ahora resulta que se fueron al Caribe. ¡No es justo!

-Draco – dijo Blaise – tus padres se fueron de vacaciones hace una semana y tú fuiste a despedirlos. Por cierto, también fuiste tú quien hace un mes les dijo que se quedaría en el colegio

-¿Y eso que tiene? – pregunto Draco con fingida inocencia – podía pagarlo y yo iría solo

-Aja – dijo Blaise siguiendo el curso de la mirada del rubio – miénteme que me gusta

-Ese es un dicho muggle – dijo Draco – ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-¿Y tú como sabes que es muggle? – dijo Blaise con malicia

-Se lo escuche a… – dijo Draco con las mejillas rojas

-¿A quién? – dijo Blaise

-Ya no importa – dijo el príncipe de las serpientes

-¿Y qué planes para…? – decía Blaise cuando escucharon la risa alegre de Neville – Parece que esos dos se entienden – dijo mirando a la pareja

-Ni me había dado cuenta que estaban saliendo – dijo Draco sin mirar a la pareja

En ese preciso instante el correo entro dejando la correspondencia junto a sus respectivos destinatarios.

-¿De quién es esa carta? – pregunto Hermione

-Es… – dijo Harry algo nervioso

-Veamos – dijo George arrebatándosela y lanzándosela a su gemelo

-¡No! – grito Harry intentando detenerlos – ¡Denme eso!

-Querido Harry – empezó George a leer – yo sé que alguien como tú jamás volcaría a verme, es por eso que te envió esta carta. Saber que entre tus manos aunque sea esta mi letra, me llena de una felicidad que creí no conocer jamás. Atte. Quien te ama

-¿Quién te ama? – dijo Hermione – puede ser algún mortífago que el ministerio aún no ha sido capturado. Tienes que mostrarle esa carta a McGonagall de inmediato. Terminado el desayuno te acompaña…

-No es de ningún mortífago – interrumpió Harry algo molesto recuperando su misiva

-Eso no lo sabemos – dijo Hermione –, así que camina. Yo te…

-Dije que no – interrumpió el héroe del mundo mágico

-Pero Harry… – protesto la chica

-Pero Harry nada – dijo este poniéndose de píe – Voldemort y su gente están muertos y fin del tema. Y si llegase a revivir, que se ocupe otro. Yo ya me canse. A partir de ahora quiero ser solo un adolescente de diecisiete años. Y si no les gusta que pena – dijo poniéndose de pie – Neville ¿vienes?

-Claro – dijo el otro chico también poniéndose de pie – Escuche que encantaron el lago para que sea una pista de hielo irrompible – dijo Neville

-¿Harry, no éntien…? – protesto la chica, pero ya era tarde, los otros se habían ido dejándola con la palabra en la boca

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba saliendo de la biblioteca, donde Ron lo había arrastrado en un intento de que hiciera las paces con Hermione cuando chocó contra alguien sin querer

-¡Maldición! – dijo la otra persona

-Lo siento – dijo Harry apenado – yo est…

-Harry, no puedes… – dijo Ron también saliendo de la biblioteca – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo furioso

-A mi también me encanta verte, comadreja – dijo Draco con ironía

-Lárgate – exigió el pelirrojo

-Malfoy – dijo Harry – ¿tienes hambre?

-A cabo de desayunar – dijo este con desdén

-Ni modo – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros –, tú te lo pierdes. Tengo una caja de chocolate de la Bruja Cupido y no tengo con quien comerlos. ¿Qué hago? Yo no voy a poder solo con todo eso

-¿Dijiste Bru… Bru… ja… Cu… pi…? – tartamudeo el rubio

-Si. ¿Conoces alguien que me pueda ayudar? – dijo Harry –. Me los envió mi admirador secreto

-¿Qué admirador? – dijo Draco levanto una ceja

-No sé – dijo Harry –. Por algo es secreto. Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Me ayudas?

-¿A comerlos? – dijo Draco mirando la caja

-Claro – dijo Harry –. Ah ya se, seguro no quieres engordar mas

-¡Yo no estoy gordo! – protesto el rubio

-Harry, tenemos que estudiar – intervino Ron molesto – Hermione…

-Draco es tan bueno como Hermione – dijo Harry –. Él me puede ayudar. ¿Me ayudaras cierto?

-Bueno… – dijo el rubio – ¿Por qué no? Eso sí, te advierto que soy un profesor muy exigente

-No puede ser peor que una clase con Snape – dijo Harry

-¿Debo reírme? – dijo Draco de manera cortante

-Mal chiste. Lo siento – dijo Harry sonriendo de manera forzada

-¿De verdad prefieres estudiar con el peliteñido, que con nosotros? – dijo Ron sorprendido

-No te enojes, Ron – dijo Harry –. No es como si Draco se fuera a convertir en mi mejor amigo. Solo que él es el mejor en pociones, yo necesito mejorar en esa materia y él quiere mis dulces

-Yo puedo comprármelos solo – protesto el rubio

-Accio Chocolate – dijo Harry y se escucharon algunos golpes suaves y protestas antes que una caja llegara a las manos de Harry – los que pidas tardaran días en llegarte, en cambio los míos ya están aquí.

-¡Harry! – dijo Ron sorprendido

-¿Qué dices? – dijo este – ¿Comemos?

-¿Cómo sé que no están encantados? – dijo Draco dubitativo y lentamente Harry tomo un chocolate y se lo comió mientras la boca del rubio se abría

-¡No! Creo que no están encantados – dijo Harry – ¿Seguro que no quieres?

-Puedo… puedo… pedirle al profesor Slughorn… que nos deje practicar en su salón – dijo el rubio mirando de reojo a la caja

-¿Puedo acompañarte a preguntarle? – dijo Harry –. Me urgen las clases

-Vamos – dijo Draco

El rumor sobre la supuesta amistad de ambos chicos crecía día con día, y se volvió normal encontrarlos conversar en la mesa de las serpientes, paseando junto al lago o estudiando en la biblioteca. Cierto día estaban saliendo de la clase de Transformaciones cuando todos a su alrededor empezaron a murmurar y a señalarlos, algunos discretamente, otros de forma abierta

-¿Por qué… nos… señalan… todos? – dijo Draco mirando fijamente al Gryffindors que tenía frente a él

-No… lo… se – dijo Harry sin apartar la vista del rubio –… pero tengo… ganas… de…

-¿Besarme? – dijo Draco colocando su manos sobre el pecho del moreno, que a su vez rodeo la cintura del rubio

-¿Y tú quieres besarme? – dijo Harry rozando los labios del rubio con los suyos

-Creo… que… si – dijo Draco y acorto la distancia que los separaba. Lentamente empezó el baile de lenguas mientras sus manos viajaron al pecho del moreno y subieron hasta rodear su cuello, mientras los brazos de Harry rodearon la cintura del estudiante de Slytherine. Fue un beso suave y dulce ¿acaso escuchaban música? Siempre había escuchado que los besos era una lucha feroz de lenguas, pero en su lugar él pensaba que las de ellos bailan un vals

-¡Harry! – dijo la voz de Hermione a unos metros de la pareja

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – grito Ron furioso lanzándose contra el rubio

-¡No! – dijo Harry interponiéndose entre ambos chicos, cosa que Draco aprovecho para salir corriendo – ¡Draco! ¡Espera! ¡Draco! – quiso seguirlo

-¡Harry! – dijo Hermione parándose frente a él para impedirle el paso – ¿Dónde vas?

-¡Quítate! – exigió el moreno

-¿te das cuenta? ¡Ibas a besar a Malfoy! – dijo Ron furioso – Te hechizo

-¡Dije que se quiten ahora! – exigió Harry levantando su varita contra sus compañeros

-Harry, somos nosot… – dijo Hermione sorprendida

-Expelliarmus – dijo Harry y los otros dos salieron volando hacia atrás – Lo siento chicos – salió corriendo tras el rubio, pero segundos después regreso – olvide los chocolates – tomo la caja y se fue nuevamente


	2. Chapter 2

Draco llego corriendo a su habitación y se encerró tras las cortinas de su cama poniendo hechizos de protección y para que nadie lo escuchara desde afuera, una vez ahí empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, y aunque sabía que sus amigos estaban preocupados no contesto. A los pocos minutos se escucharon gritos, alguien llamarlo a gritos, era Potter, el profesor Horace Slughorn exigiéndole que saliera, forcejeos. Sin importar nada, Draco no salió de su cama, ni de su habitación los siguientes tres días, estaba seguro que Potter solo se burlaba de él

Los siguientes días se negó a salir de su habitación, por lo que sus amigos le llevaban la comida, poco o nada sirvió que los regalos que le llegaron de parte de su admirador. El rubio no se animaba con nada. La noche del vientres de diciembre la paso sentado en su ventana viendo como caía la nieve. Él que siempre había sentido que esa época era su favorita porque siempre la pasaba rodeado de sus seres queridos, de pronto sentía que estaba en medio de un infierno casi tan grande como cuando el Señor Oscuro vivía en su casa. Sentía que si tan solo se asomaba a la puerta se toparía con Potter quien se seguiría burlando de lo débil que había sido.

Pequeños golpes en la ventana lo despertaron y un pequeño grito, nada masculino salió de sus labios mientras caía al suelo. Otro golpe en la ventana lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. Por instinto corrió a abrir la ventana por donde entro una lechuza blanca con alas café claro que dejo caer un paquete sobre su cama y se paró sobre el cabecero de esta, para luego salir volando fuera después de picarle suavemente la cabeza. Molesto cerro la ventana y tomo la carta se sentó en la alfombra y abrió la carta

 ** _"Mi valiente héroe:_**

 ** _Ya estoy al tanto de lo ocurrido con la serpiente venenosa de Malfoy. ¿Acaso te gusto ese beso? ¿O preferirías uno de mis labios?_**

 ** _¿Cómo estás pasando la fiesta? ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy? ¿Te gustaría conversar un rato conmigo? Envíame tu respuesta con esta lechuza. Es de confianza_**

 ** _Alguien que suspira por ti"_**

Draco leyó dos veces más la nota ¿eran cartas del admirador secreto de Potter? ¿Pero por qué le llego a él? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Potter conocería su letra? Era hora de averiguar un par de cosas. Corrió a tomar un papel y un lápiz

 _ **"¿Quién eres? ¿Te conozco? ¿Estudias en Hogwarts o ya saliste?**_

 _ **Harry P"**_

Le dio algo de comer a la lechuza y un poco de agua, le ato la carta a la pata y observó como el ave salía de su recamara. Se sentó en la cama y decidió leer para distraerse. Media hora después volvían a llamar a su ventana. Nuevamente abrió y la lechuza entro. Le dio algo más de comer y tomo la carta

 _ **"Soy alguien que adora verte sonreír, como en este preciso momento. Y que también tiene una duda. ¿Te gusta el chocolate?"**_

 _ **Alguien que suspira por ti"**_

Volvió a tomar la pluma y otro papel en blanco antes de escribir

 _ **"A todos nos gustan los chocolates ¿Cómo sabes cuándo sonrió?**_

 _ **Harry"**_

El rubio envió la carta y esta vez la respuesta demoro un poco más pero llego

" _ **Yo lo es todo sobre el ser más hermoso del Mundo Mágico y Muggle"**_

 _ **Alguien que suspira por ti"**_

Las lechuzas fueron y vinieron durante toda la noche y día siguiente. A la hora del almuerzo mientras comía llego otra corta a la mesa de Gryffindors

\- ¿Otra carta? – dijo Hermione molesta –. Deberías dárselas a McGonagall

\- Pero las cartas son para mí, no para McGonagall – dijo Harry

\- Harry puede ser peligroso – dijo la chica intentando quitarle la carta

\- Dije que… – dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie

\- Entonces se la daré yo en este momento – dijo Ron arrebatándosela sorpresivamente

\- Dame esa carta en este momento – exigió Harry sacando su varita

\- Esto es por tu… – dijo Ron

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – dijo Harry y Ron salió volando hacia atrás

\- ¡Ron! – grito Hermione corriendo al lado del pelirrojo – ¿Harry, cómo pudiste?

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo la profesora McGonagall

\- Harry lan… – dijo la chica

\- ¡Ya estoy harto! – dijo Harry – ¡quieren que sacrifique mi vida por ustedes sin importar lo que me pase a mí! ¡quiero vivir! ¡quiero ser feliz!

\- Nadie te… – dijo Hermione

\- ¡Alguien me puede explicar que pasa aquí! – dijo la profesora

\- Es simple profesora – dijo Harry – a partir de hoy, si quieren que siga peleando contra Voldemort se dejaran de meter en mi vida

\- ¿A qué se refiere, señor Potter? – dijo McGonagall

\- Quiero que la gente deje de decirme lo que debo hacer o dejar de hacer con mi vida – dijo Harry –. Si quiero ser amigo de los Slytherine ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¿acaso Godric y Salazar no eran amigos? Tanto así que fundaron este colegio juntos ¿Entonces por qué yo no puedo tener amigos ahí también?

\- ¡Son Slyth…! – dijo Ron furioso

\- Basta señor Weasley – ordeno la profesora – el señor Potter tiene razón. Ya estuvo de buen tamaño las peleas entre casas

\- Pero profesora – dijo Hermione

\- Me sorprende señorita Granger, que alguien como usted fomente las división – regaño la mujer

\- A todo esto ¿Quién les dijo a ustedes que la carta me la envió Malfoy? – dijo Harry

\- ¿No fue él? – dijo Ron sorprendido

\- Es anónimo – dijo Harry – ¿conocen el concepto?

\- Pero Harry… – dijo Hermione

\- Dejen de meterse en mi vida privada – exigió Harry antes de irse. De lejos Draco todo lo miraba en silencio

Esa noche una nueva carta llego a la ventana de Draco Malfoy

" _ **Mi amado Harry:**_

 _ **Mañana es navidad y te compre un regalo que me gustaría dártelo en persona. Te espero hoy a la medianoche en la Torre de Astronomía**_

 _ **Alguien que suspira por ti"**_

¿Acaso ese o esa querría una cita con su… con Potter? Mientras dependiera de él eso jamás sucedería. Potter ya había probado sus labios y sabía que no lo olvidaría fácilmente. Él era Draco Malfoy y ya sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Convoco un hechizo cronos y se dio cuenta que faltaba diez minutos para la hora señalada, por lo que salió corriendo rumbo al lugar del encuentro. Vería con sus propios ojos quien era el o la insolente que había osado poner sus ojos sobre algo que le pertenecía solo a él, o al menos que él soñaba que le perteneciera. Llego corriendo a la torre y miro todo el lugar pero este estaba vacío. Volvió a convocar un cronos y comprobó que la hora era exacta ¿se habría retrasado el pretendiente? Se escondería y desde ahí vería quien era ese… ¡Ya luego le haría la vida imposible a quien sea que fuese! Era el plan perfecto. Cuando de pronto alguien hablo detrás de él

\- ¿Malfoy? – dijo Harry sorprendido

\- ¿Ha… Ha… rry…? – tartamudeo Draco girándose hacia el recién llegado – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Eso es lo que yo pregunto – dijo Harry – ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

\- Bueno, es que… es que… – dijo el rubio nervioso – yo…

\- Yo te diré lo que tú haces aquí – dijo Harry acercándose al rubio con paso decidido –. Tú eres mi admirador secreto

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Draco sorprendido – ¿te has vuelto completamente loco? ¿De dónde sacaste que yo soy tu admirador secreto?

\- Entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo Harry dando otro paso hacia él

\- Yo… bueno… he… – dijo Draco cuando Harry rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos y acercó sus labios a los suyos – ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Es navidad – dijo Harry – quiero mi regalo. Además esta navidad es muy especial para mi

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Draco nervioso

\- Porque por fin Santa Claus me trajo lo que tanto le pedí – dijo Harry acercando aún más sus labios

\- ¿Quién… te… trajo… que? – dijo Draco

\- Santa Claus – susurro Harry y rozo sus labios con los suyo –. Él reparte los regalos en el Mundo Muggle

\- ¿Y… que… le… pediste? – dijo Draco cuando miraron hacia arriba y vieron como un Muérdago mágico aparecía un par de metros por encima de sus cabezas

\- Luego te lo digo – susurro Harry colocando su manos sobre la cintura del rubio, que a su vez coloco su manos sobre el pecho del moreno antes de besarlo suavemente

\- ¡Merlín! – susurro Draco en medio del beso

\- Feliz Navidad, mi hermosa serpiente – susurro Harry apoyando su frente en la del contrario

\- Feliz Navidad, mi valiente león – susurro Draco también y ambos sonrieron –. Espera, ¿Y tú admirador secreto?

\- Enserio ¿no eras tú? – dijo Harry intrigado

\- Ya te dije que no – dijo Draco

\- Que mal – dijo Harry sin soltar la cintura del rubio

\- ¿A qué te refieres con que mal? – pregunto Draco intrigado

\- A eso. Que mal que tú no seas mi admirador secreto – dijo Harry –, porque a partir de mañana alguien va tener el corazón roto cuando vea que no me despegue para nada de ti ¿Por qué aceptas ser mi novio, cierto?

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo Draco sorprendido – ¿Me estas pidiendo que sea tu novio?

\- Por supuesto y si te fijas bien – dijo Harry señalando hacia arriba –, el muérdago desapareció hace rato – y Draco sonrió sonrojado – ¿Y bien, que dices? ¿Aceptas? Y ojo, será todo muy formal. Ya sabes, hablar con tus padres, visitarte, caminar de la mano, ir a la heladería

\- ¿Consentirme? – dijo Draco

\- ¿No quieres que te consienta? – dijo Harry – Puedo conseguir muchas cajas de Bruja Cupido

\- ¿Me estas sobornando? – dijo Draco sonriendo con picardía

\- ¿Funciona? – pregunto Harry y Draco volvió a besarlo

Una semana después los diarios de todo el Mundo Mágico estallaban con la noticia de que el héroe de la guerra, Harry Potter anunciaba su relación con Draco Malfoy.

\- Harry – dijo Draco mientras estaba recostado en el sofá de la sala Slytherine con la cabeza en las piernas de su novio

\- Dime mi amor – dijo Harry acuciándole el cabello distraídamente mientras le acariciaba el cabello distraídamente a su novio

\- ¿Tú admirador secreto no volvió a escribirte? – dijo Draco intrigado

\- Eh… – dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Blaise, Pansy, Theo y Neville que estaba sentados frente a ellos– no ¿Por qué?

\- Draco ¿celoso? – dijo Blaise con tono burlesco

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que cuide lo que es mío? – dijo el rubio

\- Créeme Draco – dijo Theo abrazando a Neville –, hasta el más insignificante de los Muggles ya sabe que Potter es solo tuyo

\- Me alegro – dijo el rubio –, porque Harry es solo mío – todos lanzaron una carcajada mientras Draco enrojecía a mas no poder. Neville miro disimuladamente a Harry que le guiño el ojo a él y a su novio. Después de todo el héroe del mundo jamás habría podido darle celos al rubio sin la ayuda de Neville y las serpientes mandándose cartas anónimas él mismo

Feliz Navidad y prospero 2019


End file.
